


Potter's Pottery

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Instead of continuing his Auror career, Harry decided to live up to his name.





	Potter's Pottery

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY.
> 
> Let me explain.
> 
> I'm currently working on the Dutch translation of A Very Potter Sequel, and YouTube automatically translated Potter to "pottenbakker" once, which is, as you can guess, an actual potter. After posting that on tumblr, my mutual Ine told me it'd be a great AU and well, my hand slipped?

**_19 Years Later_ **

From the moment he was born, Harry Potter was destined for greatness. He was destined to be the first person to survive the killing curse. He was destined to defeat the Dark Lord and to bring peace back to the Wizarding World. He was destined to be a great father and husband.

But most importantly, he was destined to be the best potter ever. It’s fitting that his last name is Potter already. It all started when James turned four year old, and he broke the vase Dudley had given the family. It was an ugly thing, but James was so upset he wanted to fix this. Obviously, James was too young to use magic, so he had to do it the Muggle way. It ended up even uglier than before, so of course, James was distraught. Luckily for him, Harry found his hidden talent: pottery.

Two weeks later, he stepped to the Head Auror to tell her he was going to step down as an Auror. Instead, he bought property on Diagon Alley (close to the WWW, where is best mate was working) and he opened his own ceramic shop: 

**_Potter’s Pottery_ **

With the undertitle:

 _Harry Potter, the best potter in Diagon Alley. Yes, he’s_ that _Harry Potter._

In the beginning, many did not know what to think. The savior of the Wizarding World started making pottery? But after he contacted Ron and George, he started to work with the WWW to decorate the place. (The WWW had kind of lost its flare after the death of Fred). There, Harry got recognition, and this time, not as the Chosen One, but as a master potter.

Every Wizarding household had Potter’s Pottery pottery in the house. Harry even has his own pottery class and his students are very enthausiastic. Years pass like that, and Harry’s children grow up surrounded by fine ceramic. By that point, the new generation of wizardkind often does a double take when they peek into their parents’ history books.

“Harry Potter from Potter’s Pottery pottery saved the world once? Cool.”

Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
